


I'll Take You To Another World

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AH - Freeform, Anal Sex, Aucune idée de la trad française, Fluff, Harry fait du hautbois, Headspace, La bazzzz, Lou Teasdale - Freeform, M/M, Mention de Zayn, Niall Horan - Freeform, Parce qu'il est jamais loin, Passage éclair de, Rimming, Smut, Violoniste Louis, another world - Freeform, blowjob, et James Corden, handjob
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Louis est violoniste et la musique l'emmène dans un autre monde. Il se peut que d'autres choses l'y emmènent aussi. Genre un garçon avec de grands yeux et une voix douce par exemple.





	I'll Take You To Another World

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo !!  
> Voici un petit OS, que j'ai écrit pour un recueil sur Wattpad, en l'honneur de la St Valentin, même si mon OS n'a aucun rapport avec cette merveilleuse fête de l'amour.  
> Le titre est issu de "Another World" de One Direction.   
> Je m'excuse d'avance si il y a des incohérences, je ne suis pas violoniste ni hautbois-iste donc voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire si quelque chose vous horrifie.  
> Love you all

**I’ll build you up, I’ll never stop,**  
**you know I’ll take you to another world**  
_(One Direction)_

  
**“et là il me dit 'non mais t’es fou je fais pas ça moi' et ----”**

Je souris à Niall tout en sortant mon violon de son étui que je soupèse distraitement. Je ne comprends rien à ce qu’il me raconte, mais je sais que ça ne l’ennuie pas. Il a besoin de parler pour évacuer le stress et moi… moi je suis toujours dans un état second quand je m’apprête à faire du violon.

Aujourd'hui c'est la dernière répétition, et c'est seulement aujourd'hui qu'on rencontre les solistes, qui joueront deux morceaux avec nous, l’orchestre. J’aime bien les solistes, ils se la pètent souvent mais une fois qu'ils commencent à jouer, je les vois entrer dans cet état second eux aussi. Ils ne font qu'un avec l'orchestre et au final ils ne sont pas meilleurs que nous. On est tous égaux quand on joue ensemble.

 

Niall s'éloigne, son cor dans les bras et va s’installer dans le fond de la scène, avec les autres instruments à cuivre.  
Moi, je suis premier violon, c’est à dire que je suis placé tout devant la scène, à gauche du chef d’orchestre. C’est seulement la deuxième fois que je le suis pour une représentation aussi grosse et je stresse.

Je ne m’imagine pas rater des notes ou perdre le rythme, ça je sais que je maîtrise. Mais quand je suis dans l’autre monde, celui où les notes sont mes mots, je perds de ma coordination pour tout ce qui ne se rapporte pas à mon violon.

Je suis tout à fait capable de tomber de ma chaise en voulant m’y asseoir, ou de déchirer une page de partitions en la tournant. Ou oublier mon archet dans les coulisses. Ou me tromper de chaise et carrément m’asseoir avec Niall. Et je parle d'expérience. Je n’ai encore jamais déchiré mon pantalon, ni cassé d’instruments mais je m’attends à tout.

Je m’installe à ma place et commence à jouer quelques notes, afin de chauffer un peu mon violon. Il est léger dans ma main et je sens d’infimes vibrations dans mon poignet et mon menton. Je sens un calme océanique se déposer sur moi. Plus de bruit autour, plus de catastrophes imaginaires. Tout est … tout est. Les éléments autour de moi existent et cela suffit. Je joue mon morceau préféré, une valse slave, et je sens malgré moi un sourire s'étirer sur mes lèvres. 

 

Je suis déconcentré par la porte qui claque, et je vois le chef d’orchestre arriver enfin.

**“Bonjour à tous, j’espère que vous êtes bien reposés. Cette répétition générale se fera avec les solistes.”**

Il tend un bras vers les coulisses et une femme en sort, portant un violoncelle. Elle est habillée de manière décontractée, comme la plupart d’entre nous.

**“Bonjour, je suis Lou.”**

Les têtes remuent et quelques grognements chaleureux se font entendre. Elle s'assoit et accorde son instrument, ne nous prêtant aucune attention. Le violoniste entre ensuite. Il a l’air adorablement gentil, et pas prétentieux pour un sou.

 **“James”,** nous dit-il, avant de s’asseoir. A son tour, il joue quelques notes sur son violon, et je m'ébahis encore de cette capacité qu'on a à s'ignorer tous lorsque nos instruments sont en main. Entrent ensuite deux garçons qui rient et chahutent. Le plus grand relève la tête soudainement, se sentant sûrement observé.

Et mon souffle se coupe. Harry. Bordel y a que moi pour tomber sur une ... une conquête lors d’une répétition générale. Je prie pour qu’il ne me reconnaisse pas. Mais après avoir annoncé son nom, ses yeux tombent droits sur moi et je sais. Je sais qu’il se rappelle de moi.

 

Il prend son hautbois en bouche et des images obscènes me remontent en mémoire.

Lui agenouillé dans la salle de bain, chez Zayn. Mon pantalon descendu sur mes cuisses. Et sa bouche, … Ses lèvres autour de moi. Ses mains à l’arrière de mes jambes. Mes mains qui vont se perdre doucement dans ses cheveux, et les gémissements que j’échappe alors qu’il entame des va-et-vient avec sa tête.

Un de mes pouces qui caressent doucement sa joue, ses cils recourbés sur ses yeux clos. Un grognement qui émane de sa gorge qui fait vibrer tout mon corps. Qui me mène au plaisir.

Il ne me manque qu’un tout petit peu plus, mais il se recule et lâche mon érection à l’air libre. Je grogne et il me prend dans sa main. Il me caresse et relève son regard pour le plonger dans le mien. Et j’y décèle tant de désir et de passion que je jouis. Là, dans une salle de bains, à 4h du matin dans les mains d’un parfait inconnu rencontré pas plus de 5 heures avant.

Il se lave les mains au robinet pendant que je respire fort, tâchant tant bien que mal de retrouver mes esprits. Puis, il me fait face à nouveau, m’embrasse la joue et me murmure **“Merci Louis.”** et quitte la pièce. Décontenancé d'abord, je réalise ensuite que j'ai pas pu lui rendre la pareille, alors je pars à sa recherche, mais il a disparu.

 

Un silence pesant me fait reprendre mes esprits. Je ne suis pas dans la salle de bains chez Zayn mais sur scène, en début de répétition. Tous les regards sont rivés sur moi et je me sens rougir. Depuis combien de temps je suis mentalement absent ?

 **“Louis ?”,** m’appelle le chef d’orchestre. **“Tout va bien ?”**

 **“Oui, oui”,** je balbutie.

Il hoche la tête en silence et nous fait signe de nous tenir prêts. Je respire un grand coup et attend que la sérénité me gagne.

  
-

La répétition a été catastrophique, je faisais que me planter dans les notes, alors que ça ne m’arrive jamais.

Le chef d’orchestre a du me reprendre plusieurs fois et mes mains transpiraient, donc c’était encore pire. On a du recommencer cinq fois à cause de moi, et je suis sensé être le meilleur des violonistes.

J’ai honte de moi. Je range mes affaires en gardant la tête baissée, afin de ne pas croiser le regard sûrement plein de pitié ou de rancœur de mes collègues. Niall me rejoint et m’annonce qu’il doit rentrer tout de suite car la répétition s’est finie plus tard que prévu.

Je hoche la tête, le visage toujours rivé vers le sol afin de cacher mes yeux qui se remplissent de larmes malgré moi.

Niall me quitte et je vois alors deux pieds se planter devant mon pupitre. Je sais parfaitement à qui appartiennent ces bottines.

 **“Est-ce que ça va ?”,** me demande sa voix grave.

Je ne réponds pas, attrape mon étui en vitesse et file aux toilettes sans lui accorder un regard.

-

Une fois face au miroir des toilettes, je me force à me regarder, et je craque, mes larmes jaillissent de mes yeux.

Soudain, la porte s’ouvre et me cogne l’épaule. Je m’essuie les yeux le plus rapidement possible quand j’entends **“Oups.”**

Harry. Encore. J’essaie de prendre un air nonchalant et lui répond **“Hey.”** Mais ma voix se brise avec juste cette syllabe et je me détourne de lui pour cacher mes yeux qui se remplissent.

 **“Louis”** , il murmure. Voyant que je ne réponds pas, il me contourne pour se placer face à moi et relève mon menton vers lui.

**“Ça va pas ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?”**

Sa voix est si douce, elle m’apaise mais elle me fait aussi ressentir plein d’émotions contradictoires et j’éclate pour la énième fois en sanglots.

Il me prend dans ses bras et me serre contre lui. Il chuchote des mots apaisants et caresse mes cheveux. Je frotte mon nez dans son cou et son odeur se révèle à moi.

Je me sens en confiance, alors je dis tout bas **“Je déteste échouer et décevoir les gens.”**

Il hoche la tête mais ne dit rien. Alors j’ajoute **“Le violon c’est une des seules choses que je maitrise parfaitement, alors si je perds ça, il ne me reste plus rien.”**

Il desserre un peu ses bras pour pouvoir me regarder. **“Tout le monde a des ratés, même quand t’es un grand musicien, t’en as déjà vu faire de mauvaises représentations, non ?"** Je hoche timidement la tête. **"ça ne fait pas d’eux des moins bons musiciens, juste des humains."**

Il me serre à nouveau contre lui. **"Pourquoi t’étais si distrait ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?”**

Je reste silencieux quelques instants puis je lui avoue dans un murmure **“Tu me déconcentrais.”**

Il éclate de rire. **“Pourquoi je te déconcentrais ? Tu m’as vu une fois et on était bourrés !”**

Je ne réponds pas, vexé. Alors il ajoute en me reprenant dans ses bras. **“Je ne dis pas ça parce que c’était nul, au contraire, mais ça me surprend… Tu as l’habitude de te faire sucer en soirée non ? Vu comme tu faisais le chef et tout.”**

Il me sourit en coin et je me prends à lui sourire tout autant.

**“On m’a rarement fait une pipe de cette qualité avec 5g dans le sang.”**

**“Peut-être que le fait que tu aies effectivement bu tant d’alcool a haussé la côte en banque de cette gâterie.”**

Je laisse échapper un rire bruyant. **“Mais qui dit encore gâterie ?”**

Il plante un de ses doigts dans mon ventre. **“Dis donc, t’arrêtes de te moquer alors que je suis là à te réconforter ? Dans des toilettes en plus."**

Son regard fait le tour de la pièce. **"Pourquoi on se retrouve toujours dans des salles de bains ?”**

Je ris bêtement. **“Je sais pas, on doit avoir des goûts de chiottes.”**

Il me regarde sans rien dire un instant puis explose de rire. **“Oh mon dieu, c’était vraiment nul. J’y crois pas que j’ai rigolé.”**

Je le pousse et on commence à chahuter mais quelqu’un entre dans les toilettes, un vieil homme qui nous regarde de travers, alors on sort en gloussant.

Je le raccompagne à sa voiture et il me sourit une fois devant sa portière.

**“Je te ramène ?”**

**“Non, non, c’est bon, j’habite à deux pas.”**

Il hoche la tête et soudain se penche vers moi pour murmurer dans le creux de mon oreille. **"A demain Louis.”** Puis il s’assoit, démarre et quitte le parking non sans m’avoir jeté un dernier regard en coin.

Je reste immobile, tétanisé. Je sens une chaleur familière grossir dans mon bas ventre, alors je dérouille mes membres et rentre chez moi.

Et si ma douche a duré plus longtemps que d’habitude parce que je pensais à Harry, alors personne n’a besoin de savoir.

 

-

Je suis arrivé en avance. Evidemment, il faut toujours arriver en avance à une représentation mais moi j’arrive en avance sur l’heure à laquelle on doit être là si on arrive en avance, vous me suivez ?

Mon dieu, je me transforme en Niall. D’ailleurs il arrive enfin, avec son cor sous le bras.

Il me sourit à peine et je comprends qu’il est stressé. Je lui serre l’épaule et il se fond dans mon geste, alors je le prends dans mes bras pour le réconforter.

C’est ce que je fais, avec presque tout le monde ici. Ceux qui ont besoin de soutien ou de réconfort viennent me parler, parce que je sais prendre soin des gens. Et les gens ont jamais à prendre soin de moi parce que je sais me gérer.

Malgré moi, je cherche Harry des yeux, même si je me doute qu’il ne se pointera pas dans les coulisses avec le reste de l’orchestre.

Quand on monte sur scène, je décide de le laisser à l’écart de mon esprit. Il est hors de question que je sois encore distrait par lui.

 

-

Les deux premiers morceaux se déroulent sans accroc, je suis dans mon monde et ne perçoit même pas les applaudissements ou ce que me dit mon voisin.

Je suis dans cet univers qui m’appartient juste à moi, ou je suis entier et où je ne ressens que du bien-être.

J’en sors un peu quand Harry entre sur scène. Il est beau à en mourir, et si je n’étais pas dans cet état second, je pense que je le coucherais au sol et lui ferais l’amour là, devant tout le monde. Mais je suis si bien dans mon monde que je le regarde s’installer sans lui sourire ou lui faire un signe. Je me sens à des kilomètres de lui.

Le morceau débute et nous jouons tous à la perfection. Le son du hautbois s’ajoute à celui de mon violon, et je n’entends plus que nous deux. Je me sens tellement bien, j'arrête de penser et me laisse aller aux sensations.

La représentation se finit trop tôt à mon goût, mais je suis quand même heureux et détendu.

Harry et Niall me rejoignent. **“On sort boire un verre, Louis, t’es chaud ?”** me demande Niall.

Je les regarde tous les deux, et j’acquiesce. Je suis encore secoué de toutes les émotions que j’ai ressenti pendant qu’on jouait. Et je dois avouer que Harry aussi me fait ressentir plein de choses indescriptibles, mais je n'arrive pas encore à déterminer si c’est désagréable.

 

-

On déboule dans un bar, tous en costumes avec nos instruments dans leurs étuis, et les regards se tournent vers nous.

Harry rougit après qu’un mec lui demande si il se balade avec un cercueil sur le dos. Alors je dis au mec d’aller se faire foutre, et je serre la main de Harry dans la mienne.

Il m’adresse un sourire reconnaissant et je reconnais en lui le mec que j’ai rencontré à cette soirée chez Zayn, cette personne que j’ai envie de protéger.

On s’assoit et on commande des bières. Je sens la chaleur du corps d’Harry contre le mien et je me délecte des frissons d’excitation que je ressens. Je fais parfois traîner ma main sur sa cuisse et il fond dans chacun de mes gestes, se débrouillant pour être toujours plus près de moi, avec toujours le plus de surface possible en contact. Nos jambes sont emmêlées sous la table et nos collègues rient fort et racontent des histoires mais j’ai du mal à suivre, parce que tout ce à quoi je pense, c’est Harry.

Vers deux heures du matin, on émerge du bar, je n’ai bu qu’un verre. On a fait que parler avec Harry, que ce soit par les mots, les yeux ou nos corps.

Je brûle d’envie pour lui alors je lui propose de rentrer chez moi. Il acquiesce et on quitte nos amis qui portent tous des regards amusés, mais je m'en fiche. Oui Harry me plait, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien leur faire ? J'en ai pas honte.

On marche dans le froid de la nuit et je me presse contre lui. Il tend un bras au dessus de mes épaules et je me retrouve à nouveau celui qui est protégé. Ça me fait me sentir bizarre, j’ai pas l’habitude. Mais avec Harry, j’aime bien, alors je me blottis contre lui et on marche tranquillement jusqu’à mon appartement.

On entre et je lui demande aussitôt. **“Tu veux manger un truc ? Ou boire un truc ?”** Harry me regarde avec un léger sourire mais ne me répond pas.

**“Harry ?”**

Il semble sortir de sa transe à l’entente de son nom. **“Excuse-moi, tu m’as demandé quoi ?”**

Je ris et répète. **"Tu veux à boire ou à manger ?”**

Il rougit. **“Non merci, ça va.”** J’hoche la tête et le rejoins sur le canapé.

On reprend notre discussion sur les différents concerts qu’on a vus et qu’on a donnés et je me rends compte qu’on a beaucoup de goûts en communs, avec quand même une bonne dose de différences sur lesquelles on se dispute gentiment. Je me sens super bien avec lui et je souris tout le temps. Lui aussi, alors ça me rassure.

Je me rends compte au fur-et-à-mesure de la nuit que j’ai vraiment envie de faire trois mille choses avec lui, allant de se promener main dans la main dans la forêt, à baiser sauvagement dans les coulisses d’un concert, à l’emmener découvrir ma ville natale, et rencontrer ses amis, et passer du temps avec lui pour parler, flirter, le regarder rougir sous mes compliments et le voir me protéger comme si il savait, qu’il sentait cette fragilité en moi, que je cache à tout le monde.

On finit par s’endormir sur le canapé, les membres emmêlés, sa tête sur mon épaule et mes bras autour de lui. Je sens son souffle dans mon cou, et sa respiration régulière me berce jusqu’à ce que je plonge dans le pays des songes.

 

-

  
Au matin, je me réveille avant lui et je l’observe dormir. Il est magnifique. Même endormi, il dégage une assurance et une innocence que je ne parviens pas toujours à dissocier.

Il ouvre les yeux quand il sent mes doigts suivre la forme de chacun de ses traits. Il me sourit tendrement et ses yeux brillent si fort que je me demande sérieusement si on peut devenir aveugle à force de regarder un sourire aussi éblouissant. Mais c’est sans hésiter que je donnerai mes yeux pour un sourire aussi beau, et c’est sur cette pensée que je me démêle d’Harry et m’extirpe du canapé. Je suis très sentimental ce matin, dis donc.

 **“Petit-dej’?”** je lui lance avec un clin d’œil.

Il hoche la tête, le visage encore froissé de sommeil et se blottit dans la couverture.

Je le rejoins avec du café, des cracottes et du jus de fruits et on regarde des dessins animés pendant un moment, blottis l’un contre l’autre. Mon regard dérive sur son hautbois alors qu'il m'explique une théorie sur les totally spies et il suit le chemin de mes yeux.

 **“Tu veux en jouer ?”** Je sursaute, étant le premier mot qu’il prononce depuis qu’on est réveillés.

**“Oui, je... j’en ai jamais fait.”**

**“Sérieux ?”,** il me demande alors qu’il se lève du canapé et sort son hautbois de son étui. 

J’éteins la télé et je le rejoins.

 **"Alors ça c'est la anche."** Il me montre une lamelle de bois et la tend vers mon visage. **"Lèche."**

J'hausse les sourcils mais il soutient mon regard, alors je sors exagérément ma langue et le tourne obscènement autour de la hanche. Harry ouvre la bouche et ses joues rosissent.

Il se racle gorge et glisse la lamelle dans le bec de l'instrument. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux, un sourire en coin. Il me tend l'instrument, enfin monté, et se racle la gorge.

 **“Il faut que tu gonfles tes joues mais pas comme un hamster, faut qu’elle soient dures, tu vois…”** Il m’explique et tout ce à quoi je peux penser, c’est ses lèvres si roses qui s’agitent, et ses yeux qui papillonnent de mes yeux à ma bouche.

Je prends l'instrument dans mes lèvres et la respiration d'Harry se coupe.

Je souffle et un son tonitruant s’en échappe.

**“Waoh, du premier coup, bien joué !”**

Je rougis sous le compliment et il place ses doigts sur les clés de l’instruments.

**“Vas y, tu souffles et je fais les notes.”**

J’acquiesce et m’applique à souffler. Il plante un de ses doigts dans ma joue pour que je la durcisse. Je m’exécute et un son sort de l’instrument. Il enchaîne plusieurs notes et je reconnais la mélodie de la SNCF, qu’on entend avant chaque annonce dans les gares.

Je ris et il rit à ma suite. Je repose l’instrument et il me regarde, dans l’attente.

 **“J’ai d’autres idées de où tu pourrais faire jouer tes doigts et moi ma bouche.”,** je lui dis tranquillement et j’observe son souffle se couper au fur et à mesure que je parle. Il franchit la distance qui nous sépare et nos bouches ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres l’une de l’autre. Je passe ma main sur sa nuque et l’attire à moi. Nos lèvres se rencontrent et les siennes sont aussi délicieuses que ce que j’avais imaginé. Elles sont tendres et douces mais bougent avec envie contre les miennes.

Nos mains ont tôt fait de passer sous nos hauts et sens les larges paumes d’Harry agripper mes hanches et me tirer à lui. Je m’accroche encore plus à sa nuque et l’embrasse de plus belle. Dieu que j’ai envie de lui. Il écarte les jambes et je glisse ma cuisse entre elles. Je sens son érection durcir et je souris. On se sépare un instant, le souffle court et il me regarde les yeux pleins d’un quelque chose sur lequel je n’ose pas mettre de mot. Puis, à plus grande surprise, il me tire vers le canapé et me pousse dessus. Il monte ensuite sur mes genoux et ondule des hanches.

Je ne respire plus, choqué de la meilleure des manières. Je finis par reprendre mon esprit et mes mains partent courir sur ses fesses et ses cuisses fermes. Il gémit dans ma bouche et j'agrippe ses hanches afin de le stabiliser alors que je donne de légers coups de hanches à mon tour.

Un grognement se fait entendre et je ne sais pas si c’est moi ou lui, mais je m’en soucie peu à l’heure actuelle.

 **“On peut aller dans ton lit ?”** il me chuchote à l’oreille et je l’embrasse en lui répondant. **“Fais… comme chez toi… bébé.”**

Il hoche la tête et se lève sur des jambes tremblantes. Je grogne, cette fois volontairement et l’attire à moi pour qu’il se rassoit et se frotte encore à moi.

Il rit et sa main vient caresser ma joue. **“Viens.”** Il se retourne et rejoint la chambre.

Je reste là, immobile. Ce garçon est vraiment plein de surprises. Je n’ai jamais eu à courir après un partenaire. Mais pour Harry je ferai un marathon, alors je m’élève et entre dans la chambre en courant.

Il est debout face au lit alors je saute sur son dos. Il échappe un cri aigu et on bascule tous les deux sur le lit. On explose de rire et il se tortille pour se tourner vers moi. Il me chatouille doucement pour se venger et on glousse en se regardant dans les yeux. Puis la tension revient et mon rire s’étrangle dans ma gorge.

Je bascule au dessus de Harry et l’embrasse à nouveau. Je mordille sa lèvre, tourne ma langue contre la sienne et je me sens excité juste par ce baiser. Peut-être aussi par ses mains qui massent mes fesses avec détermination. Mon corps se colle encore plus à celui de Harry, et sans prévenir, Harry me retourne et se trouve au dessus de moi. Il embrasse ma mâchoire, mon cou et remonte vers mon oreille.

 **“J’ai très envie de faire l’amour”** me murmure-t-il, alors je donne un coup de hanche, qui lui arrache un grognement et je réponds **“Moi aussi putain.”**

Il se remet à embrasser mon cou et se redresse pour retirer son t-shirt puis le mien. Il revient coller son torse au mien et on est brûlants tous les deux mais c’est délicieux. On s’embrasse encore et encore, et il finit par descendre sur mon torse et laisser une trainée de baisers. Je sens qu'il se retient de parler alors je lui demande. **“Qu’est-ce qu’il y a?”**

Il redresse la tête brusquement et me sourit timidement. **“Non, rien.”**

**“Vas-y, dis."**

Il ne me répond pas. **"C’est juste moi Harry, tu peux tout me dire.”** j’ajoute.

Il hoche la tête et il me dit avec une voix si grave que j’ai l’impression de l’entendre à peine. **“Je voudrais _te_ faire l’amour.”**

J’hausse les sourcils. **“Hmm, ok. On peut faire ça.”** Un sourire éclaire son visage.

J’ajoute **“On peut totalement faire ça, si tu souris comme ça.”**

Il plonge sur moi et m’embrasse n’importe comment, il finit par me lécher le nez et la joue alors je le repousse en criant, mais son corps est lourd et je ne peux pas le faire bouger.

 **“T’es dégueu”** , je lui dis mais il rit, ce con. Je ris aussi, malgré moi, parce qu’il est magnifique et que je ne peux rien lui refuser.

Il semble se reconcentrer et embrasse chaque carré de ma peau. Il descend et enlève mon pantalon et mon boxer. Je me redresse pour lui administrer le même traitement mais il me repousse doucement en m’embrassant.

 **“Laisse moi faire. Je veux que tu te sentes bien. Que tu te lâches. Je te ferai te sentir bien, je te promets. Fais moi confiance."** Il ponctue chaque phrase d'un baiser et je me détends.

 **“Je te fais confiance.”** Je ferme les yeux pour lui prouver et il m’encourage.

**“Respire tranquillement, abandonne toi aux sensations.”**

Je m’exécute et je sens sa bouche venir sur mon sexe.  
Je respire bruyamment, je suis déjà dur et lui s’installe confortablement pour me sucer. Je glisse mes mains dans ses cheveux et sa langue lèche mon gland gonflé. Il passe ensuite ses lèvres juste sur le bout et suçote doucement. Je me sens brûler de partout. Je donne involontairement un coup de hanches et il retire sa bouche.

 **“Louis, c’est pas toi qui fais, c’est moi. T’as compris ?”** J’hoche la tête. Son ton autoritaire me fait vibrer.

**“Désolé.”**

**“C’est pas grave.”** Il remonte pour m’embrasser. **“Tu fais très bien jusque là. T’es parfait.”**

Ses éloges m’apaisent et je le laisse redescendre sans bouger. Il dépose à nouveau sa langue sur mon érection et un soupir énorme s’échappe de mes poumons. Il me suce plus avidement et je sens que je vais venir rapidement. Je le préviens et il continue de me sucer comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je me lâche en lui dans un cri, mes doigts tirant ses boucles et un râle se libérant de ma gorge.

Il avale en fermant les yeux et les rouvrent en m’adressant un des sourires les plus tendres que j’ai jamais vu.

 **“Ça va ?”** il me demande.

J’hoche la tête énergiquement. **“Je veux plus.”**

**“Plus ? Tu veux mener ou on continue comme ça ?”**

J’hésite un instant puis **“Comme ça. S’il te plait. Si t’es d’accord, si ça te gêne pas, si-”**

Il m’interrompt en m’embrassant. Je sens mon gout sur sa langue et ça me suffit pour recommencer à durcir. Il le sent dans sa main. Il sourit sur mes lèvres. Puis il m’allonge sur le dos et redescends. Il passe une main légère sur mon membre, qui tressaute, encore sensible de l’orgasme que je viens d’avoir.

Harry me demande alors **“Je peux te bouffer ?”**

J’ouvre la bouche, surpris. **“euh… si tu veux oui, on… on me l’a jamais fait.”**

**“Sérieusement ? Avec un cul comme le tien ?”**

**“Eeeh critique pas mes fesses.”** je dis d’une voix faible.

**“Ah non, je ne les critique pas , je les vénère. Elles sont parfaites, comme tout chez toi j’ai l’impression.”**

J’écrase ma main sur son visage, gêné. **"Arrête c’est pas vrai.”**

Il embrasse ma main puis vient se mettre à côté de moi. Il me parle lentement, à voix basse. **“Louis, je suis sérieux, je te trouve génial, physiquement comme mentalement. J’ai été ému aux larmes la première fois que je t’ai vu jouer du violon, à la répétition. Et encore c’était quand tu faisais plein d’erreurs. Hier, je ne pouvais pas te quitter des yeux. Donc pour moi t’es parfait, et je te le répéterai autant de fois qu’il le faudra pour que tu me croies.”**

J’hoche la tête, rendu muet par son discours et je sens des larmes me monter aux yeux. Comment peut-il me rendre si émotionnel ? Il me prend dans ses bras et on reste un moment comme ça, enveloppés dans les bras de l’autre. Je respire son odeur et je me sens bien.

 **“Bon, tu l’enlèves ce pantalon ?”** je lui dis alors, et il se redresse en me souriant.

Il sort du lit et fait glisser ses mains sur son torse en me regardant et se léchant les lèvres et je commence à re-avoir chaud. Ses doigts arrivent à la ceinture de son pantalon et il joue avec un moment avant de la défaire et de laisser son pantalon tomber au sol d’un seul mouvement. Son sexe est tendu dans son caleçon et je m’approche du bord du lit, pour être plus près. Je tends la main vers lui, attiré.

Il s’approche et prend mon visage en coupe. Il m’embrasse avec envie et désir et je recule sur le lit pour lui faire de la place. Mes mains font glisser son caleçon le long de ses cuisses et il m’aide à l’enlever, sans qu’on arrête de s’embrasser. Puis il s’allonge sur moi, nos deux érections en contact. Je gémis et il ondule des hanches contre moi. J’empoigne ses fesses pour accentuer les va-et-vient mais il commence à descendre sur mon torse, embrassant chacun de mes tétons puis descend encore et encore. Il attrape mes cuisses et les replie contre mon torse.

 **“Tu peux les tenir comme ça ?”** J’hoche la tête et les serre contre moi, appréhendant la suite.

**“Tu me dis si tu veux que j’arrête, si tu trouves ça désagréable, d’accord ?”**

**“Oui”,** je croasse, la voix étouffée par l’émotion. Il approche son visage de mon entrée et je sens son souffle me caresser. Je frissonne. J’ai rêvé de ce moment des milliers de fois, mais c’est en train d’arriver et … mes pensées défilent, incohérentes.

Harry pose ses mains sur chacune de mes fesses et les écarte délicatement. Il fait glisser sa langue autour de mon trou et des tremblements me traversent. Il passe son pouce sur mon entrée et je me tend encore plus.

Je ne le vois pas mais j'entends sa voix résonner dans la pièce. “ **Louis, laisse toi aller, ça va être bon, tu vas voir. C’est juste moi, juste Harry, et je te ferai pas de mal. Détends-toi mon coeur.”** Je gémis au surnom.

Je me concentre sur ma respiration et me laisse aller. Harry attend que je sois relaxé pour se pencher à nouveau sur mon trou et l’embrasser avec ferveur. Il passe sa langue sans relâche dessus, et ça me rappelle la façon dont il m’embrassait, dont il- je lâche un cri. Puis deux. Puis trois et j'arrête de compter.

Harry entre maintenant sa langue au plus profond de moi et je ne peux empêcher mes hanches d’accompagner son mouvement. Je ne suis qu’une masse gémissante, incapable de former d’autres mots que **"Harry"**  et **"oui"**.

 **“Lubrifiant ?”** me demande-t-il soudain, essoufflé. J'ouvre les yeux et sors de mon hébétement peu à peu. Je lui désigne d'une main tremblante la table de nuit et il me lâche un instant pour aller fouiller dedans.

Je relâche mes cuisses et mes pieds se posent à plats sur le lit. Harry garde une main sur un de mes genoux, qu’il caresse doucement et ça m'aide à m'ancrer dans la réalité. De l’autre main, il attrape une capote et la bouteille de lubrifiant. Puis il s’installe à nouveau entre mes jambes. J’entends la bouteille s’ouvrir et je devine qu’il en verse sur ses doigts.

Je sens ensuite un des ces doigts venir presser mon entrée et son autre main empoigner mon sexe dur. Il fait bouger doucement son poignet et entre davantage son doigt en moi. Il m’a déjà ouvert avec sa langue alors il ne tarde pas à ajouter un deuxième doigt. Je me tends à l’intrusion alors il se penche vers moi et embrasse mon cou.

**“Ça va ?”**

**“Oui. Oui, fais les bouger s’il te plait.”**

Il sourit contre ma joue et s’exécute. L’inconfort tourne vite au plaisir et il écarte ses doigts de plus en plus.

 **“Vas-y, un autre.”** je lui souffle.

Je sens mes pensées, déjà troubles depuis un moment, carrément disparaître. Je ne pense plus à rien, à part mon corps et celui de Harry. Il retire ses doigts, m’arrachant un gémissement, et ajoute du lubrifiant sur ses doigts. Il entre les trois à la fois et mon dos s’arque de plaisir.

Je flotte dans un état second. Mes mains se verrouillent dans son cou et je l’attire à moi. J'ai besoin de le sentir sur ma bouche.

 **“T’es pas obligé de m’embrasser, j’avais la langue dans ton cul et-”.** Je l’interromps en posant mes lèvres contre les siennes et très vite nos langues se retrouvent. Il accélère le mouvement de ses doigts et je crie de plus en plus. Il effleure plusieurs fois ma prostate et je me mets à babiller.

**“S’il te plait, c’est bon, viens, je vais jouir sinon, c’est bon, vas-y.”**

Il retire ses doigts et quitte mes lèvres. Je rouvre les yeux et le vois à genoux avec la capote à la main. Je lui prends des doigts et la positionne sur son sexe tendu, les doigts tremblants de désir. Il échappe d'énormes soupirs et ça m'excite encore plus, si c'est seulement possible.

Je le positionne à mon entrée mais il vient s’étaler sur moi de tout son long.

 **“Attends je suis trop excité, je vais pas tenir là. Donne moi juste deux secondes.”** Je souris et le prends dans mes bras. J’aime voir que même si je m’abandonne à lui, il a quand même besoin de moi.

J’attrape son visage et l’embrasse. Il me répond avec envie et grogne dans ma bouche. Il attrape alors son membre et le positionne à mon entrée. Il relève mes cuisses contre mon torse et s’écrase de tout son poids sur moi. Il pousse doucement son sexe contre mon entrée, une main sur le mien pour me distraire de la douleur, et l’autre sur ma hanche. Ses lèvres courent dans mon cou et sur mon épaule, et mes sens sont sollicités de partout, je commence à perdre la tête.

  
Harry grogne  et fait des va-et-vient au creux de moi et un véritable feu d’artifice explose dans mon ventre. C’est tellement bon. Il gémit et entre en moi à un rythme régulier, lent.

**“Harry accélère, s’il te plait, je... “**

**“Chhhut, laisse toi aller, détends toi”** , me répète-t-il et j’abandonne toute défense. Je me sens partir dans un autre monde, comme celui quand je fais du violon, un monde où tout est parfait, et je me contente d’exister, et tout ce que je ressens, c’est le plaisir qu’Harry me donne. Il accélère ses coups et le bruit de nos corps à l’unisson sonne comme une parfaite mélodie à mes oreilles.

Harry occupe tous mes sens et je ne changerai ça pour rien au monde. Je perds conscience de ce qui m’entoure et je jouis soudain, dans un cri, et tout devient blanc.

Je reviens à moi quand Harry se retire. J’ouvre les yeux et je le vois me sourire. Je veux tendre la main vers son visage mais mon corps est lourd. Il me murmure **“Ça va mon cœur ?”**

Je suis incapable de lui répondre, ni même d’hocher la tête.

Je le vois froncer les sourcils et se pencher vers moi. **“Louis, tu m’entends ?”**

Je cligne des yeux. **“Qu’est-ce qui va pas mon ange ? Parle moi.”**

La détresse que je vois dans ses yeux me fait sortir de ma léthargie. Je tend un bras vers lui et l’attire contre moi. Je le serre fort.

**“Louis ?”**

**“Mmh”** , je grogne.

“ **Ça va ?”**

 **“On ne peut mieux bébé.”** Ma voix est éraillée.

Il se blottit contre moi. **“J’ai eu peur, je te parlais mais tu répondais pas.”**

**“Je voulais te parler mais mon corps ne répondait pas. Mais ça va, je t’assure. Je me sens trop bien.”**

Harry hoche la tête contre mon torse, peu convaincu. Je caresse ses cheveux distraitement quand je sens des larmes couler sur ma poitrine. Je me redresse difficilement et prend son visage dans mes deux mains. Je le dévisage silencieusement et il fuit mon regard.

**“Qu’est-ce qui va pas Haz ?”**

**“Rien, c’est rien.”**

**“Dis moi.”**

**“J’ai eu peur. Peur de t’avoir blessé, de t’avoir fait du mal.”**

**“Tout va bien, je me sens comme après un gros concert où j’ai donné tout ce que j’avais.”**

Il sourit, enfin. **“Oui, t’avais la même tête que quand tu fais du violon.”**

 **“Apparemment j’ai une faculté à changer d’univers quand je ressens trop de choses.”** On rit ensemble.

**“Mais sincèrement Harry, c’est plutôt moi qui suis désolé, je ne t’ai même pas vu jouir.”**

**“Demain.”** me dit-il, et ça sonne comme une promesse. Il se blottit encore plus près de moi, encore plus près de mon cœur. Aux deux sens du terme.

 

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a pluuuu  
> Hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaireee et un kudos (ou un kudo ??) et à venir me parler sur twitter (@alaktou)  
> BISOUUUUS


End file.
